Addem's World
This future timeline (created by who else?) will describe what I think will occur in the future, detailing events year by year. As with the vast majority of timelines on this wiki, this is not an "accurate prediction" of the future - personally, I don't think such a thing is possible - and it should not be taken seriously. I am open to people wanting to collaborate on the timeline, but please note that I will not be taking every suggestion. 2018 * In the United States, the Republican status quo remains unchanged, even after the midterm elections (even though bipartisanship is still exceedingly rare in Congress). * Late in the month of June, George H. W. Bush dies of a severe blood infection after being hospitalized for several weeks. * On August 14, North Korea and South Korea both sign a peace treaty that officially ends the Korean War. This is amidst rumors that Kim Jong-un is becoming more and more mentally unstable. * President Donald Trump begins to campaign for the 2020 election, having already held eight campaign rallies by the end of the year. * The 2020 presidential election begins to pick up media attention late in the year, with politicians such as Tulsi Gabbard and Elizabeth Warren announcing their intention to run by the end of 2018. * Prime Minister Theresa May is ousted from her position after a vote of no confidence by the British government. Boris Johnson is chosen as the new Prime Minister after the following general election. 2019 * The British Exit from the European Union is completed during the summer, despite several protests from the Scottish. * During a concert, American rapper Kanye West announces his candidacy for Democratic nominee for president. This is followed by President Trump (as the mainstream media likes to put it) "tweeting up a storm" about West. * A photo of Boris Johnson and Donald Trump standing next to each other quickly becomes a trending meme in April, with one person posting on Facebook "Look mummy, it's twins!" as a caption to the image. * During the month of May, Orbital ATK announces its plans to create a small, multi-purpose commercial space station in low Earth orbit. SpaceX reveals a competing design three months later. * President Trump is rewarded the Nobel Peace Prize in September for peacefully ending the Korean War. * ISIS, the Syrian Rebels, and many other insurgents primarily operating within the Middle East have been mostly defeated. Many see this as the "conclusion to the Arab Winter". * Donald Trump seemed to turn back into his old, bombastic and outrageous self before he was elected president during the 2019 Republican primary debates. 2020 * The First Minister of Scotland (a member of the Scottish Nationalist Party) begins pushing for a second Scottish independence referendum over the spring. * The 2020 Summer Olympics are hosted in Tokyo, Japan. It is described by some people on the Internet as "the biggest anime convention of all time". * Former US president Jimmy Carter dies of a severe heart attack in July. * Seemingly against all odds, Kanye West wins the Democratic nomination for president. This results in the members of the Democratic National Committee panicking, some of them even resigning. * By August, virtual home assistants such as the Amazon Echo are found in almost every middle-class or above first-world home, practically becoming ubiquitous as smartphones. * Donald Trump is reelected for a second presidential term, beating West by about 4.7 percent of the popular vote as well as winning a little over 300 electoral votes. A few days before the election, Trump alleges that he "taught Kanye everything he knew about politics" and that he "has absolutely no chance of winning, believe me". * Despite Trump's reelection to a second term, the Democrats manage to get the US Senate back under their control. In his victory speech, the president promises that he will find a way to get bipartisan efforts underway in Congress - though whether this will actually happen remains to be seen... 2021 * President Trump starts off his second term to quite an interesting start when he stumbles and almost falls during Inauguration Day. Even though he shakes it off immediately afterwards, many suspect this could be due to his potentially declining health. * In early March, Google releases an open-source AI program that uses an interesting combination of neural networks and pure algorithms. Some comment that this is "the beginning of a new chapter" in AI science. * Amidst mounting pressure by the SNP, the British parliament finally agrees to hold a second Scottish independence referendum in July of the year 2022. * Economists around the world are predicting that there will be a major global recession within by the end of the next two decades due to rising automation in factories and, by extension, a rising global unemployment rate. * By the end of the year, the size of the average drone has decreased to just around ten centimeters, primarily as a byproduct of Moore's Law. However, many scientists are hypothesizing that Moore's Law will come to an end within the next five years. 2022 * SpaceX officially begins construction of its commercial "SpaceX Station" during the month of February, launching said station's first module on the company's own Falcon Heavy rocket. * Following the success of their open-source AI engine, Google releases a home assistant bot running on said AI engine that can assist with various household chores that costs merely $1,000. * The Scottish referendum for independence passes, with 59.3 percent of voters saying "yes". After serious debate, the British parliament eventually approves the vote, and the rest of the UK begins negotiations with Scotland in August. * Point 3 of Article 81 of the Russian Constitution is repealed in September, enabling President Vladimir Putin to rerun and be reelected for an unlimited number of terms. * It is during this year that the VR entertainment industry officially becomes mainstream, with high-budget interactive games such as At the Gates of Hell generating hundreds of millions of dollars in revenue for the big entertainment corporations. * The US midterm elections result in the Democrats winning back the House by two seats, which many claim is due to the American people's lost confidence in both President Trump and the Republican Party. * By autumn, it becomes clear that President Donald Trump is suffering from various physical health issues, including Parkinson's disease and diabetes. Many believe that he will not make it to the end of his second term... 2023 * Just as predicted earlier, Moore's Law grinds to a near-complete halt over the spring. A number of the big Silicon Valley corporations turn to quantum computing as one of many possible new alternatives, along with biological computing using DNA and cubic microprocessors. * The UK general elections return a Labour majority in the British parliament. The new prime minister promises to "improve the general welfare of the people of the United Kingdom". * In July, Turkey withdraws its application for joining the European Union. Commentators perceive this as "a result of the continuing decline of the EU". * World population reaches and surpasses eight billion humans during the month of July. This results in another wave of climate change and environmental impact paranoia over the summer. * Scotland formally splits from the rest of the United Kingdom in late August. The UK then renames itself to “the United Kingdom of England, Wales and Northern Ireland”. * On Saturday September 23, President Donald Trump dies in his sleep. Many people around the globe mourn the late president's death during his funeral five days later. * New US president Mike Pence is chosen as the nominee for the Republican presidential election. However, approval ratings for him are low compared to the Democratic candidates, leading some to speculate a new era of liberalism is well on its way. 2024 * Vladimir Putin is reelected for a third consecutive term in the 2024 Russian presidential elections. As a result, heightened tensions between the United States and Russia become even worse than before. * Elizabeth Warren wins the Democratic nomination for US president. Many democrats see this as a good sign, hoping that Warren can accomplish "what Hillary Clinton couldn't". * EU scientists announce they have discovered a much more efficient and cheaper way to sequence genomes, which along with the discovery of CRISPR-II ushers in a new era of biotechnology and genetic engineering. * AI researchers at Google implement an efficient neural network that accurately simulates rat brains. * The SpaceX station is completed in early October, capable of housing up to fifteen individuals. * Elizabeth Warren is elected the 47th president (and the first female president) of the United States of America, beating incumbent Mike Pence by a landslide. This is widely considered an amazing milestone in the history of the USA. 2025 * At her inauguration, Elizabeth Warren promises to implement major nonrenewable energy policies “for the benefit of both the environment and the American people”. * The International Space Station is decommissioned in late March, reentering the atmosphere just five months later. * Over the first half of the decade, the people of China begin to push for more reforms and basic freedoms. The ruling Communist Party of China worries that a violent revolution could soon occur. * Self driving cars are now very common in both Europe and America, with an estimated eight hundred million of them currently in use around the world. * Vladimir Putin dies of a heart attack in September, quickly leading to the breakup of the United Russia party into three smaller parties over the course of the following year. * Consumer robots are becoming increasingly popular, with about two out of five US households owning some sort of robotic assistant by the end of the year. 2026 * In March NASA, SpaceX, and several other private and public space agencies announce a planned joint manned mission to Mars set for launch in 2036. * SpaceX, in conjunction with the European Space Agency, announces that they have developed a humanoid “AutoNaut” designed for a multitude of purposes, including the possible mining of the lunar regolith. * A global recession begins over the course of the month of May, resulting in tens of millions of lost jobs worldwide by the end of the year. * The Communist Party of China does almost nothing to combat the global recession, resulting in the citizens of China to become more and more agitated with the government. Some say a rebellion could occur by the end of the decade. * Lab grown organs are relatively easy to create by the end of this year, with the average cost of creating a lab grown kidney dropping to US $12,000 by September. * The Democrats retain firm control over Congress in the November midterm elections. 2027 * The worldwide economic recession that began the year before bottoms out following an increase in government spending by the US and several other great powers (including China). This leads to revived optimism from many economists. * As a result of actually doing something to combat the recession, the People’s Republic of China becomes less likely to have its government overthrown by angry citizens. * Republican George P. Bush announces his intention to run for president sometime during May. * A group of leading AI scientists announce their findings that the version of the Turing Test currently used is inefficient. They then proceed to advocate for the adoption of a more advanced version of the Test that is better at determining an AI’s intelligence compared to an average human. * US President Elizabeth Warren resigns in May, following several allegations that she interfered with the 2026 midterm elections in collusion with the DNC. Vice president Tim Kaine is sworn in the next day. 2028 * As a result of the implementation of the new Turing test, all AI that were once thought to be sentient beings are now revealed to not be self-aware at all. * After some debate, current president Tim Kaine is chosen as the Democratic nominee for President of the United States. His Republican opponent is George P. Bush. * The explorations in alternative computation methods by both public and private institutions that occurred over the past five years have proven to be fruitless, as almost no new discoveries have been made. * The first twelve AutoNauts are deployed on the SpaceX Station, as well as on two other space stations operating in Low Earth Orbit later in the year. * After a tense and divisive election campaign, George P. Bush is chosen as the 49th President of the United States by a margin of 2.9 percent. The Republican party also wins back the House of Representatives (but not the Senate). Category:Timeline Category:2020s Category:Scenario